1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a climate control device, having a cool air outlet for cooled air and a warm air outlet for warmed air. The air to be cooled is cooled in the cold side of a Peltier element arrangement and is blown out by a cool air conveying device through the cool air outlet. The air to be warmed is heated by the warm side of the Peltier element arrangement and is blown out by a warm air conveying device through the warm air outlet.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the prior art, climate control devices for housings, for example switchgear cabinet housings, are known, in which several Peltier elements which, when triggered electrically, respectively have a cold and a warm side, are arranged in the form of an array for increasing output. Fans are arranged on the cold side of this Peltier element arrangement, which convey the air to be cooled out of the interior of the housing and past the cold side.
Then the cooled air is blown through an outlet opening back into the space which is to be cooled. Fans are arranged on the warm side of this Peltier element arrangement, which convey ambient air past the warm side. The ambient air absorbs heat and is then blown back outside through an outlet opening.
The heat transfer between the air conveyed past the Peltier element arrangement and the cold, or respectively warm side of this arrangement, is limited. The cause of this is the limited heat absorption, or respectively heat absorption capability, of the air, and also the relatively high flow speed of the conveyed air. However, since, for example in switchgear cabinets, the stacking density of installed electronic devices continues to increase, and thus an increased cooling requirement of the installed devices exists, the cooling effect of the known climate control devices is no longer sufficient.
With the known climate control device, an improvement in the heat transfer can only be achieved by a more elaborate guidance of the air and a Peltier element arrangement of larger dimensions. Thus the costs of such a climate control device are considerably increased. Furthermore, a compact structure, such as is necessary in switchgear cabinet technology, for example, can no longer be provided by the known climate control device.
Also used as a cooling device, a climate control device can be used in a different capacity, depending on the connection of the lines conducting the air, as a heating device. In this case, the heating effect of the warm side of the Peltier element arrangement is used for heating the air. But, besides the limited cooling effect, the known climate control device only has a limited heating effect when used as a heating device.